


What Happened on Christmas Eve

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Leo, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, top!Hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mid-quel for "A Very Half-Blood Christmas", focusing on the Frazeleo in it. It's also the first of three stories set in my headcanon-timeline that focuses on the Frazeleo.</p><p>--</p><p>December 2012, on Christmas Eve, while Nico was busy deflowering Percy, the party went on and Hazel and Frank stole themselves a little firebug. There is dancing, Leo is losing his virginity and a food-fight. Also, Paul, Poseidon and Hades start a boyband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened on Christmas Eve

Title: What Happened on Christmas Eve – When Leo Got the Best Present Ever

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, humor, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, toys, D/s (female and male doms, male sub), shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Frazeleo

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Lou/Miranda, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Piper McLean, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone

Summary: Sidestory to 'A Very Half-Blood Christmas', because even though it's a Christmas story I kind of completely skipped the Christmas party. So here it is! What happened while Nico was busy taking Percy's virginity in the underworld. Including an epic food-fight between Poseidon and Hades, a boy-band special version of 'Last Christmas' performed by Paul, Hades and Poseidon, as well as Leo losing his virginity and getting thoroughly embarrassed in the process!

 

**What Happened on Christmas Eve**

_ When Leo Got the Best Present Ever _

 

“Fra—ank, stop it”, gasped Leo and blushed brightly. “We're in public!”

The son of Mars growled, not even thinking about stopping. He enjoyed the sounds Leo was making way too much to stop sucking the younger boy's neck. The Latino tried desperately to push him off, though not with very much effort.

“How about we exchange gifts first before you unwrap them, Frank?”

The two boys blinked and turned to their girlfriend. Hazel stood there, one eyebrow raised in amused irritation. She would have probably been angry if she wouldn't be so turned on by watching her boys. To see the cute Latino squirm and whimper like that was sending tingling waves of pleasure through her body and made her want to bend him over.

“Sorry, love. He was just being his tempting self, I couldn't resist”, replied the Canadian.

Frank leaned over to kiss Hazel, his arms still wrapped around Leo's waist, hands slipped beneath the clothes to grope a close feel of that firm, round ass. Leo between them whimpered.

“I have a present for you, my firebug”, whispered the daughter of Pluto, kissing Leo's hickey-free shoulder to mark the son of Hephaestus a bit herself. “Come on and unwrap it.”

She held a package with little dragons on it out to the Latino. Leo's curiosity won out against his embarrassment upon being publicly harassed like that and he ripped the paper off it, just to stare at the content in utter confusion. Blinking a few times, he looked up at Hazel.

“It's a... strap-on...?”, grunted the confused fire-bender. “What am I supposed to do with it...?”

“Well, maybe my present for you is more of a present for me”, smirked Hazel unusually wicked, taking the package away. “That's the thing that will fuck you from now on on a daily base.”

“W... What...?”, stuttered the Latino, trying hard not to catch fire.

“Don't think we haven't noticed, you kinky little bitch”, grunted Frank amused. “Whenever we made out with you in the last few days, you'd start moaning like a whore whenever we would touch your ass or, gods forbid, finger you. The sounds you make when Hazel has her hand knuckles-deep within your tight hole... Dang it, they put a whore to shame.”

“You love being penetrated, Leo”, smirked Hazel, tenderly nibbling the Latino's earlobe. “And Frank and I will ensure that you're going to be penetrated as often as possible. So how about you give us your hot hole as a present, mh?”

“Y... Y... You want...?”, asked the son of Hephaestus slowly, gulping hard.

“Your virginity, yes”, nodded Frank seriously.

“If you're okay with it”, added Hazel softly as she saw their lover stiffen. “We... can also just return to the party and leave that for a later date, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, no, it's not that”, assured the Latino, brightly red in his face. “I'm just... nervous... But I want to, really. I just don't want to... disappoint you...”

The son of Mars smiled down at him and kissed him tenderly. “You couldn't possibly disappoint us, firebug. Just relax and let us take good care of you.”

“O... Okay”, nodded Leo slowly, biting his lip hard.

Frank smirked and fidgeted with the Latino's pants, pushing them down to Leo's knees. The son of Hephaestus blushed furiously and buried his face in the Roman's chest, whimpering.

“The tree is big enough, no one will see us”, growled Frank reassuringly, caressing Leo's curls with one hand while cupping his ass with the other. “I can't wait anymore, I want you, firebug.”

Tilting his firebug's face up with the hand that had previously nestled the black hair, he kissed the Latino heatedly. Both his hands then found themselves on the fire-bender's perfect ass. Leo whimpered into their kiss the moment Frank pulled his cheeks apart.

“Sh, babe”, murmured Hazel softly. “I'll prepare you good for Frank.”

She pushed both her index fingers into the very tight hole of their young lover, earning a heated moan from the son of Hephaestus. The Roman girl laughed softly at their firebug's eagerness. While Frank had busied himself with Leo's pants, Hazel had already put the strap-on on. Pushing deeper, she stretched the tightness more and more before entering the tip of her toy.

“Oh gods”, groaned Leo wide-eyed.

“Sh, tune it down some, or someone will hear us”, hissed the son of Mars, not very eager that anyone aside from them would see their slutty little firebug like that.

“Then you shouldn't have suggested doing this here”, replied the Latino with an embarrassed glare. “You know I'm... vocal.”

“That's really an understatement, my little slut”, hummed Hazel wickedly, thrusting hard.

As if to agree with her, Leo gave a long, wanton moan. His fingers were clawed into Frank's shirt for support, because the way the daughter of Pluto was fucking him was just too hard and good and merciless and he felt as if his knees would give in every second now. But Frank's strong arms around his waist held him in place so Hazel could keep hitting that one wonderful spot within Leo over and over again until he was a whimpering mess, begging for release.

“Oh no”, chided his girlfriend, biting Leo's neck and squeezing the base of the Latino's cock to keep him from coming. “This is only the preparation for the real deal. We can't have you coming before Frank is deep within your hungry hole, firebug.”

“Please, please, please”, whimpered Leo, baring his neck in submission, staring up at Frank with the widest, most pleading eyes possible. “Please? Please take me, Frank, please! I—I need...”

The Roman boy growled at the amazing picture in front of him. That expression on their slutty firebug's face was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, especially so since it was coupled with Hazel's lust-filled golden eyes, staring hungrily at Leo while she fucked him hard. Frank was not ashamed to admit that he was ready to just come into his pants.

“Okay”, growled Frank with feral eyes, pushing Leo away some.

“Aw, already?”, pouted Hazel with a slight grin.

She pulled slowly out of their firebug, emitting the most wanton whimper from the Latino, obviously hating the lack of penetration. Grinning broadly, the daughter of Pluto placed a kiss on Leo's shoulder before casually walking around him to take over for Frank, knowing fully well that Leo was beyond the point of standing on his own. Leo eagerly wrapped his arms around her neck for support while the son of Mars went to take Hazel's previous place. Leo's cock gave a twitch in anticipation as he heard the zipper of his boyfriend's jeans.

“How do you like my present, firebug?”, whispered the daughter of Pluto curiously.

“V—Very much”, admitted the flustered Latino, embarrassed to admit his obvious submissiveness.

“Well then, let's see how much you'll like _my_ present”, smirked Frank, slowly easing his way into the already stretched yet still very tight hole. “Fuck, how can you still be so tight?!”

“B—Because you're _so_ big”, whimpered Leo, his eyes closed very tightly.

The Canadian gave a hoarse laugh at that reply and kissed the Latino's shoulder while pushing more and more of his hardness into the tight boy. Frank grunted in pleasure as he was finally seated completely within his Greek lover. He loved Hazel, loved her very dearly, but ever since they had started dating and had gotten more intimate, they had faced one problem in their bedroom. They were both very dominant in nature, something that was rather common with the Romans. It had been a phase where the couple had drifted apart a bit, which had led to their very first fight. In which Frank had accused Hazel of flirting with the Latino back during their quest. Just to be accused of the same thing. They had not talked for two days after it and the conversation afterward had been one of the most embarrassing ones, but it had brought them a certain insight. They were both infatuated with the cute tinkerer. He wouldn't have thought that their firebug would also solve their bedroom-trouble. Though then again, the little Greek  _was_ the most eager to do everything to please the people around them so he would never be left behind or alone again (the thought that anyone would ever willingly leave the cute Latino was beyond both Frank and Hazel).

“Ha—arder, Frank”, whined the son of Hephaestus, biting his lower lip. “Please, why did you stop moving? Don't stop! Take me, please, I want to feel you within me, fucking me, please!”

“Ah, sorry for spacing out on you”, chuckled the Canadian embarrassed.

“How can you _possibly_ space out while being within him?!”, chided Hazel with a frown.

“My excuse is that I was thinking of how much our little firebug completes us?”

“Answer accepted”, chuckled the daughter of Pluto and kissed Frank.

“Oi, don't forget about me”, whimpered the Latino in their middle.

“Never”, replied both Romans at once, each attaching themselves to one of Leo's shoulders.

The son of Hephaestus gave a strangle groan as Frank thrust hard into him the same moment Hazel started stroking his cock. Within the shortest of time, the Latino was a whimpering and begging mess between them. Frank and Hazel were leaving plenty of marks all over their tinkerer's body while fucking his brains out. All too soon – embarrassingly soon in Leo's opinion – did the Greek come hard. Hazel laughed softly at the thoroughly fucked expression on Leo's face, holding her now cum-covered hand in front of the Latino's face demandingly. Blushing furiously, the tinkerer's tongue leaped at the the hand to clean it.

“So good”, growled Frank, biting hard down on Leo's neck to keep himself from moaning loudly.

He came hard, filling the eagerly contracting ass with his hot seed. If possibly, Leo melted even more between them, gasping and whimpering breathlessly.

“Have you seen Leo?”, interrupted another voice from not far off.

“I think I last saw him at the Christmas tree.”

Leo's eyes widened comically as panic hit him. His siblings, why were his siblings coming closer and closer?! He scrambled off his two lovers and tried desperately to pull his pants up in time.

“In the name of our father, what have the two of you been doing to our baby brother?!”

The threesome turned to stare at the two enraged children of Hephaestus. Nyssa's hair was made up in tight curls and she looked actually pretty lovely, yet she had somehow managed to get grime onto her pale caramel dress. She was holding hands with her girlfriend and upon finding the threesome in such a compromising position, Kayla tightened her grip on her tinkerer to keep Nyssa from ripping Hazel's head off. Her blue eyes wandered over to her older brother Will desperately, but the son of Apollo was just as busy holding Jake at bay.

“In _public_? With our little, innocent baby brother?!”, growled Jake, freeing himself from Will.

“Love, leave them-”, started Will softly, though he stood no chance against Jake's anger.

The two older tinkerers broke free from their partners to lunge at Frank and Hazel. Zipping his jeans, the son of Mars ran off with his girlfriend, leaving a very embarrassed Latino alone with two blondes. Kayla chuckled softly and got into her knees next to him.

“Are you... alright, Leo?”, asked the daughter of Apollo amused.

“My siblings are killing my lovers...”, murmured Leo, hiding his face in his hands.

“Come on, let's see if it's really that bad”, chuckled Will amused.

The two blondes helped the Latino up and over to the main event. Though they didn't get far, because Hades suddenly appeared in front of them, scaring them nearly to death.

“Miss Hein, Mister Solace, if you may to and keep your partners from killing my daughter”, drawled Hades in a quite indifferent voice. “I will have a word with Mister Valdez.”

Will and Kayla were both feeling quite protective over the younger demi-god, but they both knew that the Death God was only being polite at the moment and that defying the Lord of the Underworld could end very, very bad. Nodding hastily, they bolted off to keep their lovers in line, leaving Leo all alone with the scariest god of them all.

“L... Lord Hades...?”, yelped Leo, cursing his voice for sounding so afraid.

“Well, well, well”, drawled Hades with a wicked smile. “So you share my dear daughter's bed now, yes? Corrupting my girl. Was it not enough that my brother's little minx robbed my son off his brains? You dare to-”

The Death God was interrupted by a cake hitting him square in the face. If Leo wouldn't have been so scared, he would have burst out laughing loudly at the expression on Hades' face and the pink cake slowly slipping down his cheek. Hades was positively seething.

“What did you just call my son?!”, growled Poseidon, still part of the cake in his hand.

Leo blinked surprised. The Lord of the Sea had had just... thrown a cake at the Lord of the Underworld? That couldn't be true. Hades gritted his teeth and turned slowly, grabbing something – a handful of beans – from the buffet, throwing them at his brother. Leo gaped astonished.

“How dare you!”, hissed Hades, taking two hands full with whipped cream to throw at him.

Blinking a couple of times, he took the buffet in completely. The tables were broken, most food was spilled onto the floor, some already covering the demi-gods present.

“K... Katie, what in the world happened here?”, whispered Leo softly.

The daughters of Demeter next to him raised their eyebrows, Miranda aiming mashed potatoes at Piper across the hall. The daughter of Aphrodite yelped and duck to hide behind her girlfriend so Annabeth took the hit. The blonde stared wide-eyed at the daughter of Demeter.

“That means war!”, declared Annabeth irritated.

She grabbed whatever was closest to her and threw it, hitting both children of Demeter. Katie gasped, trying to rid herself of the corn that was in her hair now.

“Mrs. O'Leary smelled ham and jumped into the buffet, effectively splashing everything onto everyone”, growled the older brunette. “The Stolls saw this as an opportunity and started a food fight that had been going on for ten minutes now. Reyna, Clarisse and Rachel chased the two idiots out of the hall and Jason and Chris are trying to keep the three seething women from ripping the useless tricksters apart, though I don't know why they even try. And now be a dear and be useful for once. Mal! You too, help me beheading your sister.”

“Yes, love”, nodded Malcolm with a very unhappy expression on his face.

Leo looked over at the son of Athena questioningly, but the blonde only shrugged desperately. It was apparent that Malcolm had a hard time trying to decide between his girlfriend and his sister.

“For Athena!”, screamed Annabeth and threw herself at the brunettes.

“Oh no, you didn't!”

The loud scream interrupted all the fun/war everyone was having and all turned to look at the Spring Goddess. Her beautiful flower dress was marred with cheese cake and the guilty, wide-eyed expression on her husband's face, as well as the remaining cheese cake standing next to him were indicating that he had just royally screwed up.

“I... I'm sorry, love”, mumbled Hades, gulping hard. “I didn't-”

“Well, then you may 'didn't' on the couch for the next month!”, growled Persephone with a pout.

She turned on her heels, with her arms crossed over her chest, stomping out of the room. Sally Blofis and Hazel left to follow her hurriedly out of the room. Leo yelped surprised as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.

“Did he give you a hard time, love?”, breathed Frank into his ear. “Don't worry about it, he enjoys scaring people from time to time to keep true to his reputation. Are you alright?”

“Sure, sure”, nodded Leo a bit numbly. “Are _you_ alright? Did my siblings hurt you?”

“No offense, but I can fend off two tinkerers”, chuckled the Roman. “Let's check on Lord Hades.”

“Yeah, right. Why?”, snorted the Latino fearfully.

“Because he's our girlfriend's father and believe me one thing, you do not want to be in the underworld when he is in a bad mood”, murmured the son of Mars gravely.

They slowly walked over to the Death God, who looked kind of miserable. Poseidon stood next to him, laughing loudly and clapping his older brother's shoulder. Leo gulped again.

“You just screw up. Big times, brother”, chuckled the Sea God.

“Oh, shut up”, growled Hades darkly.

“You have to make that up to her again, Lord Hades”, noted Paul Blofis next to them.

“But... how?”, groaned the Lord of the Underworld, running his fingers through his hair.

“You know how much she loves _Glee_ ”, noted Frank, causing all three men to look at him. “What? I spend much time in the underworld. I had to watch all DVDs with her and Haze. Anyway, I think she would very much forgive you if you'd sing for her.”

“Sing...?”, murmured Hades thoughtful, staring at him intrigued. “But what?”

“ _Last Christmas_ ”, piped Leo in with a broad grin. “It's like THE Christmas song! She'll love it!”

The Death Lord frowned at him and for a split second he felt as if Hades wanted to skin him alive. But Frank's arms were still around him and he knew he was safe. Hades nodded slowly.

“A very good choice, Leo Valdez”, nodded the Lord of the Underworld. “You will help me.”

“What?”, exclaimed the son of Hephaestus wide-eyed.

“Oh, not just you. You three too”, grunted Hades with a glare.

Paul blushed slightly, not very confident about such a thing. Frank sighed, knowing he couldn't disobey his girlfriend's father. Poseidon only rolled his eyes, knowing he would help him anyway.

 

/break\

 

“Come on, 'Phone”, smiled Hazel softly. “It's not that bad. Besides, now father will have to buy you a new dress. Let's return to the party, okay? We're missing all the fun.”

“It's not about the dress!”, pouted Persephone. “It's that he spend more time with his brother tonight than he did with me! And then he hit me with cheese cake because he had to play with his brother!”

“Come now, no time for jealousy”, chuckled Sally amused, pulling the goddess up.

She led her two companions back to the ballroom, not intending on missing more of her party than necessary, even though Persephone was reluctant to follow. Though what awaited them was quite the surprise. Hades stood in the middle of the room, left of him were Paul and Leo and right were Poseidon and Frank, all their clothes practically cleaned again. The Death God was holding a microphone and as the three females entered the room again, Annabeth turned her iPod on, playing _Last Christmas_ in the background while Hades started singing. Sally had to bite her lips hard to keep from laughing as her ex-lover and her husband swayed in the background like members of a boy-group while Hades sang his heart out to his wife. Somewhere mid-song, everyone of the demi-gods started to join in, the mood suddenly very bright again. It ended with Hades going down onto his knees in front of his wife, giving her big, pleading eyes. Persephone tried to stay angry, but even she couldn't, being faced with such ridiculousness. She laughed and fell into his arms. The mood however was ruined as the next song on the iPod started playing, making Annabeth blush brightly.

“What? I like Disney movies too...”, mumbled the daughter of Athena embarrassed.

“That gives me a brilliant idea!”, exclaimed Lou from where she was dancing with her girlfriend. “It's time to clean this mess up some! Let's do it the old fashioned way!”

She clapped her hands two times, sparks flying from her fingers as she mumbled inaudible words. Suddenly a swarm of brooms flew into the room, swaying in the rhythm of the song. Hazel stared wide-eyed, watching in amazement how the daughter of Hecate led the brooms on for a cleaning fashion very much like _Fantasia_ while it's music played in the background. She only barely noticed how her boys walked up to her, Leo snuggling close to her while Frank embraced her.

“Dad did good”, noted Hazel a bit amused. “This means I get to take the two of you with me home tonight and not have to fear that he'll be grumpy enough to tear you apart.”

“T... Take us with you...?”, gaped Leo wide-eyed. “To the underworld?”

“Of course”, chuckled the daughter of Pluto, leaning in. “I'm not through with you for the night.”

“But first we'll have to avoid Jake and Nyssa. I fear for my dick”, muttered Frank darkly.

He turned to look at the two older tinkerers who were giving them quite nasty glares, but since their lovers were so amazed by the moving brooms, they had no chance to walk over there and punch Hazel and Frank. For which Leo was grateful. Very grateful.

“Come on!”, grinned the fire-bender, pulling both his lovers toward the dance-floor. “It's Christmas, I want some fun before this party is over!”

“And here I thought we just agreed on having the fun _after_ the party”, chuckled Hazel amused.

“Say, where did Perce and Nico disappear to?”, asked Leo with a frown to change the topic.

“To have the fun after the party”, smirked Frank.

The Latino blushed furiously. He was so going to not walk a single step tomorrow, he just knew it by looking into his lovers' eyes. They were like two predators and he was their prey...

Not that he minded, this was his best Christmas ever so far and the dancing broom and singing gods were just topping it all off a notch.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
